Libraries and Quidditch Pitches
by BejewelledMasks
Summary: James Potter is in need of a date but no one is saying yes! Fluff 'Please Read'
Chapter 1: The Beginning

So the story is James potter need a date and the heroine will go with him. The End.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot.

Now I will stop and continue with the story.

So it was a beautiful day in Hogwarts. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Everyone was having a nice day except for the one and only play boy and womaniser, James Sirius Potter, proud 6th Year. You see James girlfriend, Cecilia Adams, had just broken up with him. But this wasn't the problem, no it was the fact that he now didn't have a date to the Golden Ball and it would do no good to his reputation if he went without one. And so that brings us to the current situation at hand.

* * *

Emelie Gold was perched on a chair studying in the library, not an unusual feat considering she was a shy Ravenclaw who was not known to anyone but her closest friends and the teachers. Talking of friends, her best friend, Julie Jenny, also known as Jelly, was currently bouncing on her seat.

" Come on Emi, dinner starts in 10 minutes and I want to beat Andy to the dinner table"

" Why don't you go ahead, I just need to finish this Transfiguration essay,"

" Sure just remember to come to dinner, we don't need an episode like last time, eh," joked Jelly. She was referring to the time she had fainted spending the whole day in the library, not eating.

" Oi, I didn't realise," protested Emilie.

" Sure like you just didn't realise that your stomach was rumbling to a point of fainting, any way I'd better be going, see ya ta,"

And with that she left with a flourish, leaving Emilie to finish of about the dangers of human transfiguration.

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning and students were making their way up to the Great Hall. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor dormitories ...

" James, have you put the Colour Mania potion in the Slytherin food," asked a certain Fred Weasley.

" Sure I can't wait to see their faces, come on hurry or else we re going to miss all the excitement," replied an excited James. Together they bounced of in a peculiar pattern that made people guess something had or was going to happen.

* * *

"Hey how is Sam, you get bored of him yet?" teased Emilie. Sam was Jelly's boyfriend of 3 weeks and that was an ongoing record.

" Nope, still as dreamy as ever," sighed Jelly. With her dirty blonde hair and strawberry highlights she had won the hearts of many of Hogwarts boys.

" I just wish James would notice me, he's at the top of my list any day," Jelly's infatuation with James Potter was known to most of Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuffs.

" Oi, stop dreaming about Potter and hurry up we re going to be late to breakfast," retorted Emilie.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table James was anticipating the moment. BOOM! The Slytherins were now decking out Gryffindor colours with Red and Gold robes and hair. The whole school laughed in amusement as both Montenegro, a burly Sixth year and Professor McGonagall yelled simultaneously,

" Potter, Weasley detention!"

" That's enough Montenegro, Potter, Weasley detention with Slughorn for the next three days" shouted McGonagall.

" Sure detentions at 7 or 8 " they cheered. McGonagall pursed her lips in anger and muttered an indecipherable curse  
" At 7 to 10" and with that she left.

* * *

Meanwhile Emilie, Jelly, and their two friends Katie and Violet were discussing their feat.

" Did you see that, James is awesome but did you see that red head sitting next to him, he has some amazing features as well ," squealed Jelly.

" I know right, he is so hot, I think he's called Fred," gushed Katie, the other boy crazy girl of their group. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyed causing quite a turmoil.

" Be quiet both of you, some of us are trying to eat breakfast here without discussing every boy in existence," retorted Violet the other non boy crazed calm girl. Her violet eyes stood out the most with her pale white face and her coal black hair.

" Yeah!" Andy chipped in. Andy was their male friend who was somewhat oblivious to the female population. However with his tanned American skin and his mop of red hair he was quite noticed by them.

* * *

" Mate we got of easily, compared to last time, only three detentions can you believe it!" said Fred.

" I know mate, personally I think she's going soft in her old age," sniggered James. Rose Weasley was heading over their direction.

" Oh no trouble is ahead," said Fred. Although two years junior to them she was more mature her dreams having been becoming prefect and Head girl.

" What were you two thinking of, in case you forgot you're brother is a Slytherin too ," she hissed. A well known fact having caused quite a shock Albus Potter was in Slytherin along with their great nemesis Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

" Hm quite a confrontation," remarked Jelly

" Well they deserved it!" Said Emilie savagely.

" Someone's angry, oh wait I forgot someone fancies a certain Slytherin don't they, Mark Thomas was he?" Suggested Jelly.

" No lets just go to class we've got Arithmacy first," said Emilie.

" Don't you remember I quit, I couldn't quite get my head around those numbers," said Jelly.

" Oh well, anyone else in Arithmacy guys?" questioned Emilie to her friends. Seeing her friends shake their heads she sighed, " At least Ellie will be there."

Emilie trudged along to the Arithmacy classroom to see a couple of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sitting in their places. She searched for Ellie to see her sitting next to Mark. She let out a despondent sigh and set her books at an empty desk. Just then Professor Hawthorn marched in. She was a brisk woman who reminded her of Headmistress McGonagall.

" Good Morning class, you may think your owls are over but your Newts are still to come. This year you must study hard and concentrate on your homework. Any messing about is not it!"

The class mumbled a yes,

" So can anyone guess what were going to be..."  
Suddenly a person burst in the room.

" James Potter you are extremely late!" Professor Hawthorn shouted.

" Sorry miss," he said, flashing her one of his signature smiles," Just talking to Professor McGonagall about my pending detention."

" Well you'll just have to add another one to that! Detention today at 4 with Madame Pomphrey in the infirmary, it ends at 7 don't skive it. Now please take a seat and stop disrupting my class!"  
James scanned the room. There was only a seat next to a small blondeheaded girl at the back of he classroom. Casually he sauntered into the seat.

* * *

Emilie Gold shrank into her seat. Why was he sitting next to her. Oh woe me. Although she had to admit she had the best view of his lean muscular figure from there. Nooo what was she thinking. She shook her head and tried to listen to Hawthorn's lecture.

* * *

James smirked. Amusedly he stared at the girl sitting beside him. She shook her head and turned her head towards the teacher. Hey how had he not seen her before. He had prided himself in knowing every single person in 6th year yet he didn't know her. She was quite pretty with striking eyes, they seemed to shine like Emeralds in the light. Hmm.

Anyway to more pressing matters. Who was he going to take to the ball?  
I mean there were plenty of girls who would go with him but they all had boyfriends and there was a hidden code between the guys. Don't steal another guys girl no matter what. And there was very few girls who didn't have a boyfriend at this.

" Okay, Class is over homework is to do a seven foot essay on the pros and cons of learning diminutive and dative runes I South Asia, bye!" Said professor Hawthorn as the class groaned.  
Emilie ran out. Torture was over! She smiled and stretched her legs.  
She was supposed to meet Jelly in break but she had five minutes before that. Time to go to the library. 


End file.
